


The door to Beginning

by Amalia_Ignisa



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Mystery Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalia_Ignisa/pseuds/Amalia_Ignisa
Summary: At the age of 4, Sora's life was changed completely when his home was destroyed and his family went missing. 10 years later, he along with his friends set out on a journey to different worlds in order to fulfill their dreams and to find his parents again. Little did he knows, things don't work out the way he thought they would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.  
> A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction like this. I hope you like it.

Prologue:

The door to Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction like this. I hope you like it.

"In the world where fantasy blends in with reality, the future remains uncertain."

"Every story has a beginning but mine hasn't even begun yet."

(10 years before the main story)

"A peaceful place isn't it?"

The salty smell of the ocean breeze wafted through the air as the woman took her first step on the golden sand. Her short blue hair was dancing lightly within its soft brush. Sapphire blue eyes were watching the blue ocean lay in from of them. She seemed to be deep in thought, but it would seem like sadness had filled her vision. The woman placed her hand on the young boy shoulder, causing him to look at her. He was pretty young, almost 4 in age with his light brown hair messy pointed to all side. The young boy looked more like his father, especially with that hair color. He wore what looks like a white T-shirt with blue lining and red shorts with a maroon pocket on each leg, as well as brown sandals with yellow straps.

"I'm sure you'll be safe here." The woman, Aqua, spoke again. This time sadness was clearly visible within her voice. The boy looked up at her, his big blue eyes turned to her curiously. He titled his head to side, completely obvious of what caused her to be so upset.

"Mom?" He called.

"I'm sorry Sora, but this is the only way to keep you safe." She wiped away her tears silently, while trying to contain the ones had yet to fall. It was just too much. No farewell had ever considered to be happy, and this one would be any different. Aqua bit down her lips as she lightly ruffled his hair. This wasn't going be easy but whatever shall she do?

"Mom …" He tugged her white lance to catch her attention. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's Sora. I'm alright." She quickly wiped away the tears, trying to hide away her pain. He wouldn't understand. Sora was just a little boy after all. There was no need to make him face any pain. His time would come soon enough. He would understand when he is ready, there was no need to rush anything. Yet, what matter at that moment was his safety, as she could no longer be by his side to protect him.

"Mom, please don't be sad. Everyone will be alright. They're really strong." He spoke with a bright smile. His words caused her to force out a smile even if it was just a faint one. The corner of her lips moved into a small smile while she placed her hand on his head. If only it was as simple as he said it was. But perhaps, somethings were best left unspoken.

If anyone asked her how did it come to this then she just couldn't explain the reason why. Everything was perfect few months ago. But then wars started out. As a Keyblade master, a title that she had recently earned, she had no choice but to take part in to deal with the threat. Terra and Ven were no different. They too, fought alongside with her but no one knows what have happened to the both of them.

'And my end is coming as well, I can feel it.'

"Yes, I believe they are too." She said, yet the words only came out as whisper. She wanted to believe it is all true, but she found it hard just to do that. Terra, she had to find him to be sure of that herself. Sora needed both his parents and she had to keep him away from harm. So as much as it broke her heart, she still had no choice but to send him here, to a peaceful little place known as Destiny Island, the very same world that boy lived in, the very same one Terra trusted in passing along the power of the Keyblade.

"Sora." She spoke again. "I have to leave again, as much as I don't want to leave you, I have to find your father and stop the darkness from spreading. You understand, don't you?"

"You're gonna leave me again?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me." She lowered herself so that their eyes would meet "You'll be safe here. You'll have wonderful friends, I'm sure. I even ask 'his' parents to look after you for me. You'll be alright, trust me. We'll see each other again."

"You'll come back? Promise?" He held out his pinky. The action caused soft chuckles to escape from her lips as she took his pinky in hers. "I promise."

"I'll miss you mom." Sora let go of her pinky and wrapped his arms around her as much as he could.

"I'll miss you too, little Sory." She hugged him back "Now be a good boy and behave, alright?"

"I'll be good, I promise." He let go of her and smiled.

"Alright, I guess this is good bye. You should able to find this 'friend' here, who will help you when needed." She stood up again and kissed his forehead before straightening her clothes.

"But not farewell." Sora added hopefully.

"But not farewell." Aqua repeated, smiling softly at him and gave him a light push into the direction of the beach, where another present was located, a young boy who seemed to be only older than Sora about an age. Sora looked back at her, only to earn a short nod of encouragement before walked over the boy.

Yet, by the next time he turned around. She was no longer there

It was then when everything began to change. No one can tell what is the outcome of things. But I believe. There will be a bright future where we can all be happy again. Even if everything seems gloomy, even if tomorrow sunlight will never come, it gives us no excuse to drown ourselves in the dark. Miracle can happen but not if you wait for it. I'll fight my battles, until the day when light will reach me once again. Until then, I'll wait … and believe. You'll be the one who will set right again. I believe in you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of 4, Sora's life was changed completely when his home was destroyed and his family went missing. 10 years later, he along with his friends set out on a journey to different worlds in order to fulfill their dreams and to find his parents again. Little did he knows, things don't work out the way he thought they would be.

_**"I've been having... these weird thoughts lately... Like... is any of this... for real? Or not?"** _

Falling... falling. He had this strange sensation of falling into a dark, endless abyss. The feeling of the cold, dark and being alone started to deepened into his skin. He felt terrified at first but then it somehow reminded him of something familiar, as if he had been like this before. It felt kind of like… like he was falling into the depths of the ocean. And yet, the feeling was also about something as well. It was same as an experiment of something much more terrible which he couldn't put his finger in what it was. He leaned back, letting go, allowing himself to continue to drift away. The speed turned higher up as he fell faster and faster. He was no longer scared. The sensation was incredible. The air that rushed over his peach color skin was icy cold and somehow smooth. It felt like water, but at the same time the feeling was also a copy cold air or maybe it was all coming from his imagination. The freedom that went with that feeling was amazing. Sora found himself loving the feeling he was experiencing, when suddenly, it stopped. Just like that, it stopped.

_'I always love the wind. The harmony breezes carry the ocean smell. The feeling of coolness that it brings. I always have great fond of it. Or maybe, it is all because it is the only element I can wield.'_

His blue eyes snapped open, greeting the sudden flash of brilliant light. There before him was an expanse of ocean. His oversize yellow shoes were digging into the golden sand as the waves crashed into the shore, just inches in front of his toes. Sora looked around, confused. He was back on his island … his home. But hadn't he just been falling deeper into what seemed like an ocean of darkness?

'The island is where I call home for as far as I could remember. But I know it can never really replace my real home. Without mom and dad, big sis and uncle too, something feel like it is missing from my life. I miss them a lot. And it won't be home unless I'm with them. Even though, the people here started to become my family already.'

Sora thought and shielded his eyes from the bright midday sunlight, though it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust the sudden change of scenery. The first thing he saw was a glimpse of someone standing in the water. Sora squinted at the figure. Shoulder length silver hair, somewhat pale skin. He was very strong, the muscles on his arms proved it. The boy recognized him immediately.

'Isn't that Riku?" He asked himself. Sora grinned mischievously. It was a perfect opportunity to play trick on him.

'Since that day, Riku and I became good friends … but also terrible rival as well. I guess it is just our way of doing things. Pushing each other limit to make the other one strong. Strange way, but we competed each other over almost everything. I don't know when it started but it's normal for us nowadays.'

Sora took a step forward, ready to charge at his friend. But when he took the first step into the water, there was no sea water beneath his sneaker. He hadn't heard the splash of water underneath his foo, not had he felt the wetness of it. The boy looked down, checking to see if he was imagining things. Sora gasped shockingly at what he realized. 'No… It seemed like the water was receding away … From me!'

"What is going on?" Just then, his eyes caught something. It was … a tidal wave! Going straight for Riku!

'What is wrong with him? Riku can see it as clear as day, can't he? After all, it is barely twenty yard in front of him, huge and especially coming fast. Yet, he pays no mind to it.'

And then, as if someone had called his name, Riku turned around to face the boy standing on the beach and stared at him with knowing cyan eyes. He looked as though he was smiling as he extended his right hand to his friend. Without thinking, Sora charged into the water, one hand extended to grab his companion to save him from the tidal wave, which was now just a few feet behind him. He was somehow scared of what was happening around. The tip of the wave began to curl into itself as it hit the shore. He was knocked back by the powerful wave, and found himself pushed under the clear waters, despite how shallow it had been earlier. It had swallowed both of the boys, but Riku looked as though the water hadn't touched him. He was still standing, in exactly the same position as before the wave had hit. He opened his hand even more, extending it to his friend.

Sora struggled against the water current, still trying desperately to grab Riku's open hand, when the current suddenly grew stronger and he was thrown backwards, flipping and spinning. He attempted to yell out, but only ended up with a mouth full of salt water. His eyes were forced shut and his lungs began to burn with the need for air. When he managed to open his eyes, the midday sun had been replaced by the orange sunset. The sky was dusted with dark orange and a slight hint of blue. Some early stars could even be seen by this time of the day. He thrust his head up out of the water, gasping for air, shaking the water from his spiky hair. After a brief moment, Sora came to his senses and tried to gain his bearings. He was still at the island.

Sora sighed in relief.

"Sora! Sora! Over here, Sora!"

Sora turned in the direction of the voice that was calling him. There, stood on the beach, was a girl with dark red hair and deep sea-colored eyes, completely bathed in the scarlet tint of the setting sun. She wouldn't stop screaming his name, waving and calling his name with a wide smile just to catch his attention. She grinned and waved back at her just as happily.

"Kairi!"

He hurried toward her, pulling himself through the orange gleaming waves as if they were covered with spark, to reach her, cutting the water he rushed toward the shore as fast as he could. Kairi only continued to giggle and smile. As he reached the shoreline, Sora looked up at her, somewhat out of breath, yet he managed to give her his best grin. Kairi couldn't help but to laugh at his goofy grin. But her smile suddenly vanished when she turned her attention the sky. The girl blinked in confused. There was something in the sky. She blinked a few times, trying to see if she was imagining things. But she wasn't. There **_was_** something in the sky. The expression on her face caught Sora by surprise. He looked up, following her gaze into the sky to see what Kairi was looking at.

Early shooting stars glimmered against the setting scarlet sky, making shadows and highlights danced along with each other around something that was shooting or falling through the sky. Kairi gasped at the sight, while Sora blinked in disbelief. He squinted to make out the features of the object.

'Is that?' He thought, clearly shocked when he saw it had a human appearance. Sora looked even harder at it. It was him!

Sora's blue eyes widened in alarm at the sudden realization, and he suddenly had the sensation of falling, as though the ground beneath his feet had simply given way. Kairi turned to look at him, gasping. He _was_ falling in all of the sudden!

'How can this happen? What is going on with this world?' He had been standing on the beach, next to Kairi, and _she_ wasn't falling. Sora looked up, or rather, down, trying to see where he would land, but there was no ground in sight. He then turned to Kairi, extending a hand, pleading for her help. But she could do nothing more than reach for him. It was as though she was standing on some invisible platform that had her nailed down. Sora opened his mouth and began to shout her name, but nothing escaped from his throat. And suddenly, to Sora's shock, the image of Kairi vanished, broken by a ripple as though she had been nothing more than a reflection on the surface of the water.

He leaned back. He knew at this point that it was no use to cry for help. Nothing could reach him out here when falling into the sunset like this. And suddenly, in a flash of light, Sora found himself surrounded by a great blue, as though he was right back where he'd started, falling into what seemed like the ocean. He spun and twirled through the water-like atmosphere, falling headfirst until his legs grew heavy, and with some effort, Sora opened his eyes. The boy found himself flipping right-side up. His feet touched ground.

'At that moment, I don't know what I was feeling. Scared? Or maybe my curiosity has won over. I want to find out where I am and what have happened to my friends. The way they disappeared right before me. I'm terrified. Yet for some reasons, I want to discover this place better. I have never seen anything like this before.'

Sora thought with a slight frown then looked around. Nothing but darkness, and not a soul could be seen in sight. No Riku. No Kairi. There was nobody else but him. Knowing that he would never get the answer he needed just by standing there, he bravely took a step forward, when he did so, a blinding light came up from right under his feet causing him to shield his eyes away. The darkness that surround him broke away and strangely flew off. Sora looked at the pieces of whiteness that were flying away, only to realize that they were not some kind of dark fragments but birds instead. Pure white doves. Sora gasped at their present, the white feathers drifting downward all around him. Until, all of them had flown away, deeper into the blackness that surrounded him. Sora once again found himself alone in a dark abyss.

'Is this place for real? It seems like out of a fairytale story, except for … aren't fairytale supposed to be less dark and more colorful? This is crazy. I don't know what I should believe. Aren't I a figure that should not have existent, in the mind of people? Wait, hold on a sec, why am I thinking that now? I need to find a way out of here.'

He turned his head slightly to the right, until he had checked that no one was near nor behind him. He turned his head straight ahead of him once again. He wasn't imagining things, he was truly alone. As Sora looked down at his feet, he saw that he was on a small circular platform that seemed to be floated in the middle of the darkness. It had green outline and a picture of a girl with short black hair in a yellow and blue dress, holding an apple spread across it. Her skin was white as snow while her lips were even redder than the apple itself. Surrounded her were the faces of seven little men, each of which seemed to be expressing a different emotion or trait.

Yet he wasn't even a bit interested in the giant picture.

'What good can a picture do? Can I use this as a land mark? But where can I go from here? Argh, I want to know where am I.' He ran a hand through his spiky light brown hair. 'What to do… what to do?' He asked himself when all in a sudden he heard a voice. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. Perhaps it came from within him. Sora looked down and place a hand over his heart, feeling somewhat scared again. The boy stopped for a moment then looked back over his right shoulder. He tried to follow the voice, slowly moving his head from side to side in attempt to pinpoint the voice's source.

**_So much to do... So little time... Take your time..._ **

Sora was completely lost. 'Take my time? But is only "so little time", isn't there? And to do what?' He found himself confused and almost panic by this series of events 'Can someone please tell me what is happening?!'

**_But don't be afraid. The door is still shut._ **

Sora looked down, disappointed. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. The voice was only making him want to ask more and more questions in return. 'The door? What door?'

**_Now, step forward. Can you do it?_ **

He wasn't sure if he could. With all what was happening around caught his to stood in spot. His feet grew extremely heavy. He was afraid to move. Sora looked around for a moment, considering if he should listen to the unknown voice. Swallowing hard, he decided to take the risk and lifted his oversize yellow shoes up. With some effort, he took a step forward. Then another, and another. The chain that dangled at his side jingled as he moved, and the silver crown pendant rocked back and forth along his movements. He managed to get to the center of the platform and then stood still, as through waiting further instructions from the mysterious voice, reminding himself that it may be the only way for him to escape this place, whatever it was.

**_Power sleeps within you._ **

Suddenly, a beam of light rise from the ground of his right, causing some weird noise of rising stone. Sora turned his head to look at it. The boy saw that a stone pillar bearing a red shield had risen up from the part of the platform that the light had touched.

**_If you give it form..._ **

Like before, another beam of light appeared but this time to his left. Sora spun around just in time to see another stone pillar had appeared, this time bearing a wand with green handle and a symbol on top of its. Three circles; one big and two smaller ones attached to it. All shared the same color of blue. It reminded him of pictures he had seen of water molecules in one of those textbooks. He then noted that the shield bore the same symbol, except the shield was red instead.

**_... It will give you strength_ **

Yet another beam of light flashed and summoned yet another stone pillar from the depths of the glass-window like platform. Sora turned his head once again. This one had appeared right in front of him. This pillar held a broad sword with a golden and a hint of blue hilt. All three objects floated in place just above each of the stones. Sora gave each item a glance in turn, bewildered, when the voice came once more.

**_Choose well._ **

Sora crossed his arms and looked down. 'Choose?' After a moment of hesitation and consideration, Sora stepped forward the pillar that held the sword. Jumping onto it, he took the sword into his gloved hands. Upon more careful inspection, Sora saw a small red circle on the hilt and inside it was the very same symbol of the three circles that he had been seeing in the two other items. He stared at the sword with awe, his blue eyes widen in wonder. 'Where could this weapon comes from?' It felt good in his hands. Like he was born to wield it.

**_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction... Is this the power you seek?_ **

Sora looked out to the blackness again, still hoping that the owner of the voice would reveal himself. After a moment of empty silence with nothing but the darkness surrounded him, Sora looked back at the sword in his hands then nodded "Yes" in reply. The sword immediately shone brightly in his hand then vanished without a trait. The boy was alarmed to feel the strength flow into him, his body was absorbing the light of the sword.

**_Your path is set. Now... what will you give up in exchange?_ **

He slowly turned around to look at the remaining two items; the shield and the wand. 'Give up? I have to give one of those up in exchange for this newly found power? I guess it makes senses since everything always have a catch.' Sora jumped down the pillar that once held the sword and looked at each of the items. 'What to give up?' He started for the shield but then stopped when he reached the center of the platform. 'Hold on a sec… Who want to be strong and weak at the same time?' His eyes drifted from the shield to the wand. He swallowed hard and walked toward it. He pulled himself onto the pillar and looked sadly at the item before him, gently taking it into his hands.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

The wand seemed to be nothing short of amazement in itself. It had very simple design, which would probably make it not only useful for magic, but also for bashing things with as well. His fingers fiddled with the blue spheres at the top as he tore his eyes away from the wand and looked back into the darkness. Once again, Sora nodded. And, similarly to the sword, the wand broke into light as though it had been made of fireflies. The boy watched silently as the light winked out one by one- he was absorbing them this time.

**_You have chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_ **

'Stop it! You're freaking me out!' Sora had wonder why the strange voice kept saying aloud what his choice had been. But once again, Sora nodded his approval, knowing that there was nothing he could do to get out of here unless he does what the voice asked. 'Yeah, that sound pretty good. I suppose.' Sora turned on his heel, awaiting further orders from the voice, feeling somewhat frustrating. Yet as he waited for the voice to speak again, there was a large jolt that almost knocked him off the stone pillar.

There was another jolt, and Sora tumbled from the stone tablet onto the colored glass. He stood up quickly, realizing that the glass image, too, was shattering. The pieces flew up around him and vanished into the darkness. Sora hoped briefly that he wouldn't fall, but when the glass broke beneath him, he was disappointed to find his hopes false.

He ended up falling with quite an impressive speed. There was no more light around; he was engulfed by the darkness completely. 'Where has I being taken to? At that very moment, I wasn't even sure if I want to find out. I'm scared. Is this really a dream? I feel so real. And it lasts even longer than any dream I have ever had before. So … is this real or not?'

His hair was fluttering about wildly into his young blue eyes as he plummeted further into the dark. Sora strained to catch a glimmer of light, even though he knew somewhere deep down that it wasn't going to come for a while. The darkness seemed to last forever - which kind of frightened him. Most kids his age probably didn't agree, but he thought that darkness - whether it be just the dark of night or the deeper darkness of, well, this place, for example - just seemed to hold some kind of evil.

Suddenly, like a ray of hope, Sora's eyes managed to catch onto something that glowed a brilliant blue. He gazed at it intently, as though it was his savior. He eventually realized that it was another platform, just like the one before it. It, too, had a girl printed upon it like the stained-glass windows of the churches he'd seen in books. But this girl was blonde, and wore a long blue dress. And in place of the faces of the seven men, he saw pictures that seemed to tell some kind of story - it had something to do with a prince and some special kind of glass slippers.

After a moment, Sora's feet touched the smooth surface, and everything that he'd noticed was forgotten. A sword had appeared in Sora's hand, almost instantaneously. He examined it carefully, and discovered that it was the very sword he'd chosen on the other platform. He checked it again. It was the sword from before!

**_You've gained the power to fight. Take a swing._ **

Sora had almost completely forgotten about the voice. It had surprised him and he jumped back a little bit, but once the surprise had faded away, he did as he was told. He took the sword in both hands and swung it around, just like the wooden one he used on the island, at home.

'When will I ever able to get out of here? I wanna go home! I'm sick of this place… It's so dark!'

**_Use this power to protect yourself and others._ **

'Hey! I know that!' Sora almost pouted. His pout, however, was wiped away when a dark spot appeared on the platform. He spun around in place to face it and leaned forward, examining it, watching a strange black shadow-like creature take shape with curios blue eyes. 'What is this thing?'

**_There will be times you have to fight._ **

As Sora watched, another spot emerged, and even more amazing and somewhat terrified that the creature had risen out of its two dimensional form and stood before him. By this he was taken back and unwittingly took a small step backward. Out of instinct, Sora clenched the sword with both hands and watched, his eyes widened in shock.

_**Keep your light burning strong.** _

Suddenly, the thing jumped at him in an attempt to attack. Sora leapt back, then ran around to the side so he was directly behind it, then took three good swings at the creature. The creature exploded into black mist with his third swing. The other, similar creatures flattened themselves into the floor and vanished. Sora spun around several times, checking, making sure there were no more shadow creatures.

**_Behind you!_ **

The voice had caught him completely off guard again. Sora spun around so quickly to face the shadow that approached him that he almost slipped. He swung the sword wildly before him, and to his great luck, the blade struck the shadow in what appeared to be its chest, making the creature vanish with an explosion of darkness. Only one was left now. Sora struggled to regain his footing, turning around fiercely and glaring at the monster. He was about ready to attack it when the creature flattened itself into the floor, vanishing into a dark blotch that had formed beneath it.

The young boy was taken back by the black patch's sudden appearance. A rumbling noise. Sora's head turned quickly to the direction where it had come from. His eyes went wide as he saw more of the dark blotches. They were spreading across the platform like disease. Sora looked down at his feet. Within seconds, more of the large dark blotches began to appear on the blue glass surface. First it was near the circular rim, and then everywhere! All of them were surrounding him. For the first time, a sad expression appeared across Sora's face as he realized with dismay that he couldn't move. Not because his body wouldn't obey him, but because that if he did, he would simply step right into the darkness. 'And there was no telling what would happen if I did.' He reminded himself.

But none became matter anymore when the dark void appeared right under his feet. His feet suddenly sank into the darkness as if he had stepped into an area of quick sand, except the feeling was much more terrified. Sora gasped in shock, the feeling it gave off was exactly like cold air deepened into his skin, pulling him down into some kind of dark void. He was scared again!

_'So much darkness. I just couldn't stand it. It scares me to death even just the thought of it, and it is all because of one reason. That day, … where it all happened. The dark sphere in the sky, swallowing everything in its wake, then horrible creatures came. Sis disappeared within the cracked land, I was all alone. I was scared. That day, where I lost everyone in my family.'_

While the darkness was still up to his waist, Sora tried to lift himself out of it, trying desperately to pull himself toward what was left of the glowing blue platform, trying to grab hold of something – anything- that could help him then.

The darkness was up to his neck now. Sora threw up a hand, hoping that somebody would grab him and pull him back where it was safe...

Swallowing his face. Sora's blue eyes went wide in terror as the last of him vanished.

"What is happening to me? I'm scared. Feeling the darkness all over me with no one else around. It gives me a terrified feeling. What will happen to me? Will I end up disappeared as my parents?"

> _**Sometime the darkness will darken our path, we may tremble in fear before the night that the shadow brings. But if you keep going you sure to find the light that you're looking for, sooner or later.** _


	3. Chapter 2: A dive into the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of 4, Sora's life was changed completely when his home was destroyed and his family went missing. 10 years later, he along with his friends set out on a journey to different worlds in order to fulfill their dreams and to find his parents again. Little did he knows, things don't work out the way he thought they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter of the story is here.

He struggled as though his life depended on escaping that darkness, his eyes shut tight and his breath held as though that would help repel the evil that the darkness held. But after a moment, Sora gasped for air, his eyes opening wide and his hands grabbing the nearest object in his reach. He was grateful to find his hands press against a smooth, glass-like surface, and to see a soft pink glow out of the corner of his eyes. Sora glanced around cautiously, and then slowly rolled onto his stomach, gladder than ever to find that he'd ended up on another platform.

This one, however, did not have a distinct image of a girl on it. This platform had three pink hearts on it, each of which showed a white silhouette of a girl, the same girl in all three hearts. Who she was and what her story was, Sora would probably never know. There was nothing else on this stained glass platform, save a beam of light coming out of the seemingly endless darkness, coming out at an angle. Sora followed the light with his eyes and saw what it was pointing at. There, jutting out of the surface of the platform, just in front of his eyes, was a large arched door.

Sora stood up and walked around the door, examining it, and then stopped right in front of it. It had a beautiful ornate pattern all over it; around the handles, on the edges, where the double doors met... It seemed to be somehow important, though Sora couldn't exactly pinpoint how so. It didn't seem to lead anywhere - just to the other side of itself. It was slightly transparent, but it was definitely standing there. He placed both hands on the door's surface and pushed.

_'I can't open it...'_

He folded his arms and placed one hand thoughtfully on his chin. 'Now what? There is nothing else to do, isn't there?' ? Sora turned himself around, and noticed that another beam of light had appeared. He followed the light column down to where it met the platform, and saw a peculiar red chest that had appeared. Baffled, he walked toward the chest and knelt next to it. Sora opened the chest, only to find that whatever had been inside vanished. It left only a few twinkles of light behind in the chest. He sighed and closed it again, then stood and looked at the door. And when he did so, he gasped in surprise.

It was no longer transparent. Sora blinked in confusion. 'But how?' He walked back to it, but before he could lay his gloved hands on the door, a strange voice echoed could be heard from within. Sora took a step back, hesitantly. The strange noise caused him to alert. If anything was coming out from it, he didn't want to get in its way. As soon as he was in good distance, it was silent again. Sora looked at the door again starting from the bottom to top. 'What is happening?' Then out of the sudden, the double doors began to part, ever so slowly.

A bright white light emitted from within, so bright that Sora had to shield his eyes from it. The door opened itself, inviting him to enter. He looked down to the floor, waited until the light died down a bit before slowly raised his eyes upward into the light, allowing himself to adjust to what the light was hiding. But the moment never came as the light only grew stronger and stronger, until it finally swallowed him whole.

After a moment, the sound of water crashing up onto the shore could be hear be hear at distance. When the bright light dimmed, Sora found himself back on his island, on one of the wooden bridge that had been built in the trees. He looked around, clearly confused. 'How can I be back on the island? Is the dream over yet? But if so then, why did I found myself standing? I have never fallen asleep standing up.' Sora found himself hoping beyond belief that he'd finally managed to wake up.

**_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._ **

'Nope, not yet. The voice is still here.' Sora sighed in dismay. He turned his eyes from the floor, and gasped when he saw a girl sitting on the wooden railing. She was stretching her limbs and yawning as though she had just woken up from a good nap, her legs swinging playfully back and forth. 'Is that Sephie?' He recognized the way her brown hair swung outward, and her green eyes, and her yellow dress. 'Yes, that is her alright.' He smiled and stepped forward to greet her, when she suddenly turned to look at him. Sora was shocked at the hardness and the wisdom he saw in her young green eyes. 'That's not Sephie…' Sora said to himself, somewhat afraid of the girl before him.

"What's most important to you?" she asked, her voice was crystal clear.

Sora stared back at her, hoping to see her break. But it never happened. Her expression was still unfazed. Sora sighed, surrendering. He didn't even have to think about the answer to that question. "Friendship."

"Is friendship such a big deal?" The girl's expression didn't change as she looked away.

A strange sense of panic washed over Sora. He began to back up quickly, but in doing so almost flipped over the edge of the platform and nearly fell into the water. Sora grabbed onto the edge of the platform and pulled himself back up onto it. As he tried to catch his breath, he saw a pair of sandals just inches away from his nose. Sora raised his head up to find another one of the kids he recognized from the island. The boy had spiky dirty blonde hair, wearing a short yellow and white jacket and blue shorts that were longer on one leg than the other. He had the same hardness and wisdom in his face as the girl.

"What are you so afraid of?" he asked, his voice also ringing out as clear as day.

He looked at the boy before him as though he was crazy.

'Is he really the friend I know and play with or just images of them that the strange voice had pulled from my memory?' Sora wondered. It didn't matter. The voice _had_ said to tell him more about himself. Sora sighed in defeat, but he had to think about this question.

"Being... Being indecisive."

"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?" He looked away after that, just like the girl had.

It was as if Sora held nothing of interest to them, or as if they didn't want anyone to see them talking to him. And it was scaring Sora beyond belief. 'What is going on with this place? Stop freaking me out!'

Sora hesitantly moved backward. He had this place memorized. He knew all the pathways, the trees, docks, and the plants... the whole island by heart. So he headed straight for the way off of that platform, but instead bumped into yet another one of the kids from the island. This one seemed pretty tall, with hair styled into a coif and girted with blue headscarf. He wears a dolphin necklace and has a silver stud earring on his left ear. In his arms, was something that looked like a volleyball. 'A Bliztball' Sora corrected himself. The boy kept it spinning around on one finger and watched its movement intently. Sora doubt that he even acknowledged that he was there if he hadn't bumped into him earlier.

But when Sora bumped into him, the boy's attention turned from his ball to Sora's nervous figure. As Sora was about to apologize for bumping into him, the boy spoke, his voice just as loud and clear as the two kids before him.

"What do you want outta life?" he asked, somewhat casually.

By now, Sora had decided it was best not to argue with the voice's will. The quickest way out of this dream, this nightmare, this premonition, was probably to answer all the questions. Sora straightened so he was looking straight into this kid's eyes, and tried to think without flinching. It took him a while, but he finally came up with an answer.

"To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?" It looked like the kid was going to laugh at his answer, and to Sora's extreme surprise, the boy didn't look away as though he'd lost interest. This kid's eyes lingered amusedly on Sora's face, until finally turning away as though he had to go off and laugh by himself. Sora almost grew angry, and was about to step forward to smack him one, when he found that his feet were glued to the floor.

**_Your adventure begins at midday._ **

'That voice again!'

**_Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine._ **

Sora was confused. 'What is that supposed to mean? Midday? My adventure? It doesn't make sense. True I always like doing thing in midday better then early in the morning. But…'

**_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._ **

'The door? What door?' It was then when he thought back of the door he had seen in the other platform, the one that he wasn't allowed to enter. Just then, he was suddenly blinded by a great white light, and stumbled forward as he waited for it to dim. When it did, Sora found himself somewhere else, on another one of those stained glass platforms that floated in the darkness. Sora's footfalls became steady as he crossed the platform. He examined the image on the surface.

Another girl. Long blonde hair, wearing a blue dress. She seemed to be asleep, but was surrounded by thorny vines. Sora moved across, still examining the picture, when a beam of light shot down onto the girl's face. Sora looked up to where the light seemed to be coming from, then walked over to where it seemed to be pointing. Yet as he reached it, he found himself surrounded by the little black creatures from before. The sword appeared suddenly in his hand as Sora ran toward the first one in his reach and slashed at it ferociously until it disappeared into a burst of black fire. The rest of the shadow creatures huddled together as they began what seemed to be some kind of group charge. Sora could hardly help but smirk as three wide swings of his sword defeated the entire group at once.

He straightened, confident now that all the little shadows were gone. Sora turned his attention back to the beam of light, but this time it had moved. It was no longer on the girl's face. It had moved downward, and then created a circle imprint on the floor. The outline looked like white fire, ever burning and seeming to grow stronger all the time. Sora ran toward it, dropping to his knees as he reached it. He stretched one hand into the circle, and, feeling nothing out of the ordinary, stepped inside it. He was starting to think that he was on some kind of training mission. Either that or a wild goose chase.

As he stood there, waiting for the voice to speak up again before he forgot about it, the beam of light moved again. This time it went all the way over the edge, and as soon as it did so, a series of square stained-glass platforms appeared, making a sort of stairway up to another place. Sora was pretty sure that it was another stained-glass image platform. He looked around, and seeing that there was nothing more to do on that platform, he ran toward the stairway and hurried up it, careful not to slip and fall into the pit of darkness that surrounded him on all sides.

At the end of the stairs, he was greeted by a brilliant color of golden of another platform. Sora walked into the middle of the platform, trying to get a better view of it. And there, right where he stood, just like all the other platforms before it, was a girl. A brunette this time, wearing a beautiful, a royal like yellow gown. She was quite the beauty, but just behind her was the face of a horrible beast. Yet, both of them looked quite peaceful - neither of them seemed afraid or angry. Forming a circle around them were the silhouettes of various household items; candelabrums, clocks, and even several items from a tea set.

The boy shook the thoughts away as he looked for the beam of light That was just inches away from him, waiting stilly above the center of the platform. Sora watched its intently as he slightly stepped forward. He stopped right underneath the light and gazed up at the darkness where it seemed to come from.

**_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._ **

He was no longer sure if the voice was being cryptic or literal. Confused over what it meant, Sora slowly turned around to look at his shadow. Just as he thought, there it was, dark as the black pit around, his shadow was now twice his size, reaching all the way from his feet to the end of the platform. All in the sudden, the shadow turned slightly to face him, making him felt like he was lying on the floor, staring at Sora straight in the eyes. His heart stopped for a moment.

Just then, the shadow began to pull itself up out of the glass platform. Sora stepped back in alarm, staring as it started to take shape. At first it held the same appearance as he did, but then, the shadow hair stretched out to look like back tentacles, reaching out from its scalp, some of which chose to wrap themselves around its head. Two eyes flashed yellow from deep with the mask of black tentacles. Its fingers stretched and sharpened into sharp black claws. Its feet became smaller, curving inward. Sora stepped backwards slowly.

_**But don't be afraid.** _

A giant heart-shaped hole had appeared in his chest area. Sora could see right through the creature. The shadow had grown to immense proportions. It loomed over Sora, dark and menacing, staring down at him with glowing yellow eyes. Sora took small steps backward, one hand held slightly upward, hoping that it would see that he didn't want to fight it. But somehow, Sora felt that he was about to.

_**And don't forget..** _

Sora's eyes widened in fear as the creature completed itself. He stumbled backwards, gasping in terror, trying to escape. He ran, still staring over his shoulder at the giant shadow creature. It was just standing there, as if it were waiting. Sora continued to run, but nearly slipped over the edge. He kept on forgetting that he was still on a large circular platform that seemed to be floating in the middle of the blackness. 'Who am I kidding? Where can I run?! I'm doom…' He began to teeter on the edge of the platform, but thankfully managed to shift his weight back onto the platform. A look of despair appeared on his face. Sora swallowed hard and spun around to face the creature. He had no choice but to fight it. He stared up at the monster as it straightened itself to its full height.

'It … is… huge.' His grip on the sword became tighter and tighter, knowing that he had no other choice but to fight, Sora ran toward the dark shadow. Its gigantic frame grew as he came closer, becoming more and more frightening as he approached. Sora swallowed his fear. The boy got to nearest part of the creature that was within his reach- its right hand. Unfortunately, much to his caution, the hand seemed to be creating a purple energy sphere. The first attack. Sora didn't care what it could do. He followed the hand willingly, even when the creature raised it into the air and then slammed it onto the platform. The purple energy disappeared as a black patch formed underneath its palm.

The hand continued to rest on the platform surface. 'An opening' Sora told himself. He leapt into the air, with his sword raised, he began to swing the blade wildly at it. Seeing that the creature didn't move an inch, he figured that the swings didn't manage to do anything to it, yet, he kept on trying. The boy slashed the fingers and palms furiously, as he followed wherever it went. He wouldn't let the chance slipped by.

Suddenly, Sora could feel a sharp pain at his back. He spun around and saw some of the black little creatures from before surrounding him. 'So that's what the giant have been doing, pulling help from the shadow. Coward!' Sora wasted no time at all and slayed the little creatures, pushing they far away from him before vanishing completely. He went back to the giant back hand, he leapt at it when it was high above his head then swung the sword with all his might when it came right before him. He no longer thought about the little black creatures, even though more of them came from the dark patch, attacking him from behind, making his attack on the giant hand became weaker.

Eventually, all the small shadow creatures had vanished when the blade hit them, but the giant changed its attack pattern. From the heart-shaped hold on the being's chest appeared a huge glowing sphere shone with purple color of energy. Even though he alarm at this, Sora didn't stop attacking the beast. Even when the energy sphere shattered into pieces and all those pieces came after him, Sora did not hesitate in his blitz. Even though every muscle in his body had told him to run, he had merely jumped into the air in order to keep his attacks rolling.

'Argh! This is hopeless.' He started to think so. Sora kept on switching his focus from the hand to foot then backward, yet it still didn't manage to make the creature crawled back. Nothing he did seem to be working. The giant shadow continued slamming his fist into the floor, making it rumble to the point where Sora would almost lose his footing. The giant didn't even seem to notice that it had been attacked at all. And that was when Sora remembered. 'The creature's face! I simply remember, the face will always be the weakest part of the body, since the muscles in the face can't not be built no matter what kind of training endured. Sora jumped up onto the creature's black arm and began to run up, toward the monster's face, his sword was clutched tightly in his grip.

"Hey, _ugly_!" he yelled furiously as he reached the monster's head, trying to get its attention. "Your _face_ is _wide open_!"

He screeched to a halt in front of the monster's face. The head began to move slightly, acknowledging Sora's presence. He raised his sword high into the air and then swung the sword swiftly downwards, the blade slicing across the giant's face, right between the eyes. The creature roared in fury; Sora had won.

He slid down the arms, planted his feet firmly on the stain glass planform then spun around to face it. He moved quickly backward, away from the creature for the first time. He had won, but the giant hadn't disappeared yet. It was still standing there, still looming over him. Sora clutched the sword tighter in his hands, waiting for something to happen, when the sword suddenly vanished with a white light. He gasped in shock - he was weaponless! And yet the monster was still alive! Sora wanted to run, but he remembered where he was - a circular platform. Even so, he had to get away from the giant shadow monster. Even just being out of its reach would be enough.

He leapt backward again when the creature lashed out at him, swinging one mighty hand in an attempt to knock him off the platform. The shadow slammed his other hand down onto the platform as well, causing a great rumble in the ground beneath Sora's feet. The creature had fallen to its knees, and was glaring at Sora with those glowing yellow eyes.

Sora's knees suddenly gave way as he tumbled and fell onto the ground. He felt his fear return. He was powerless. He couldn't swallow the fear anymore. It felt like he was going to throw all of his terror up. He stared up at the creature, terrified, still trying to get away even though he was sitting on the ground. Sora kicked his feet, pushing at the ground to help him get away, when suddenly he felt a familiar texture on his hands and legs. He risked taking a glance at the floor and was horrified by what he saw. It was one of those dark patches from the blue platform! One had formed underneath him! His heart began to race, feeling like it was going to burst from his chest.

The monster stared down at Sora, its yellow eyes gleaming as though everything had gone according to its plan. He squirmed under the giant's gaze. Those horrible glowing yellow eyes…

**_\- But don't be afraid._ **

'Too late.' Sora replied mentally. 'How can you expect me not to afraid?! I'm freaking out here.'

He tried to escape from the dark blotch that was below him in any ways he could think of, but this patch was different from the first that he had encountered in the blue platform. Instead of slowly pulling him down then buried him like quicksand, it was reaching up to him with dark tentacle like objects, holding him down, keeping him there, in place. Along with its black tendrils was something that resembled black fire and smoke, curling around his limbs and holding Sora down just as firmly as the tendrils. The smoke and tendrils first began to wrap around Sora's legs, engulfing them in darkness. They seemed to hold him tightly; it felt like a series of cold, soft hands had taken hold of him. Sora struggled under the feeling of it. He clenched his teeth, holding back a yell of frustration and terror.

The monster was still there, glaring at him with those piercing yellow eyes, yet it did nothing more than that. Its malicious glowing eyes burned holes into Sora. Sora's mind raced. He could do nothing more than to stare back at the monster, but… that malicious stare… Even if with one stare, it terrified.

Suddenly, the creature raised itself so it was standing almost upright. As though it was planning to do something as if delivering a final blow.

**_You hold the mightiest weapon of all._ **

The voice seemed to be trembling. Or so, maybe it was all in his mind since he, himself was scared to death at that moment.

Sora had finally managed to roll onto his stomach, even though those dark tendrils had wrapped around his entire torso. He tried to crawl over and grab the edge of the platform, but it wasn't working. He could barely gain more than a few inches. He stretched his arm out, but his hand couldn't reach the edge. Then the dark tentacles and the black fire began to grab hold of that hand. Now all of Sora's limbs had been caught by that dark stuff. There was nothing more he could do.

**_So don't forget:..._ **

_The voice was definitely shaking._

He found himself slowly starting to sink into the dark patch as the tentacles began to engulf him. Sora turned around, checking to see if the giant shadow beast was still there. His blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw it there, still looming over him. It was leaning downward as though it was going to crush Sora with its body. Sora's eyes were wide in terror, begging for mercy. 'No. I don't want to die. Not now Not here. Not in this bizarre place. No. Never here. Anywhere but here.'

Black tendrils of fire and smoke reached up and began to wrap around Sora's face.

_'Cold… and dark… so dark…'_

_**You are the one... who will open the door.** _


	4. The world i grow up in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters nor Disney and Final Fantasy.
> 
> This one is short. I think it best to stop here. I'm so proud with myself, to make a whole chapter from just 3 minutes of the cutscenes.

 

'The sky's so blue today…'

Sora turned his attention from the sky to whatever was lying before him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and propped himself up with his hands, seeing where he was at that moment. Right before him was the ocean. A great expanse of beautiful blue ocean was lying out right before him. There was no mainland at sight. 'No shadows, no weird talking voice, and especially no giant black monster who was to smash me. I'm finally home!'

Sora smiled sleepily and yawned, laying himself back to get some more sleep. He lay down, finding himself suddenly lying in some shade. He lazily opened his eyes again and looked up. His view of the sky was obstructed by a girl with short dark red hair and deep sea-colored eyes.

"Whoa!" He sat straight up immediately due to the shock, all his chains jingling at the sudden movement. Still on his knees, Sora turned himself around to face the girl, his bare knees rubbed against the golden sand of the beach. Both the friends began to laugh at each other.

"Gimme a break Kairi." He said.

Kairi giggled, tucking the loose tuft of her short crimson hair behind her ear then stared straight into her companion's face, still grinning as though she knew that he'd done something wrong. Her ocean-colored eyes were still laughing as she spoke to him in a tone that sounded just like a mother's.

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you _snoozing_ down here."

Then she turned away, as if she were shunning him for his wrong doing, her nose lifted snobbishly in the air. She looked back at Sora out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to laugh at her imitation.

"No! This huge, black _thing_ swallowed me up!" Sora began to explain. The adrenaline had suddenly begun to run through his body, just like it had at the end of his dream. He tried his best to recall everything he'd seen, every detail, his blue eyes burning through the ground as he struggled to find words to explain. "I couldn't breathe, I couldn't -"

A hand knocked onto the top of his head. "Ow!" Sora raised one hand and rubbed his new bruise.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi laughed, dropping the false mom act. She leaned forward and stared straight into Sora's face.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora protested immediately but then his words suddenly stopped as if they were caught in his throat. "Or … was it? I don't know." Sora turned his eyes away from Kairi then looked down at the sand, suddenly confused. 'Was it really just a dream? But it felt so real. The coldness seems to be still lingered here under my skin.' Sora then looked over his shoulder, toward the blue ocean, as though its deep depths held the answer to all his questions.

"What was that place?" He murmured, mostly for himself to hear. "It's so bizarre…"

"Yeah sure." Sora looked up at Kairi in surprise and slightly. 'Of course, she wouldn't believe me. Not even myself could think that it was possibly real, except I had been there, and the reality of it scared me to death now.'

For now, Kairi had given up teasing Sora. She walked casually toward the shoreline, and stopped just a few inches from where the water receded from the shore. Kairi looked up the sky first, gazing up at the white clouds as they rolled by. She stared out the horizon, deeply in thoughts.

Sora turned his attention toward her. "Say Kairi. What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

He changed his position so he where no longer kneeling in the sand as he knees started to hurt. He turned around slightly so that he was facing her. He propped himself up with his arms, his gaze never drifting far from her.

She smiled at the question, with her back still facing him : "I've told you before, I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?" Sora sounded suspicious, and almost doubtful of her answer.

"Nothing." Kairi answered, unflinchingly.

"Don't you ever wanna go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here." Kiri's smile widened as the words came out.

"Really…" Sora was still doubtful. He finally looked away from her and stared out over the horizon just like she had.

"But you know…" Kairi continued. "I wouldn't mind going to see it." She smiled at that thought.

"I'd like to see it too," Sora replied, fixing his gaze back on Kairi and resting one arm on his knee. He grinned at his thoughts. "Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!"

Kairi giggled as she turned to face her friend with a nod. "So what're we waiting for?"

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

Both Sora and Kairi turned around. There, standing with a log tucked under one arm, was another boy. He was taller than both Sora and Kairi. He had shoulder length silver hair, and cyan eyes that were almost neon in color. He was well built for a fifteen-year-old, and held the thick log as though it were nothing. Sora grinned. He'd known this guy since... well, as far back as he could remember. He and Riku had grown up together. They're almost as close as brothers.

"So," Riku continued as he shook his head, "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku gave him a glance and smile slightly before tossing the log that he was holding to Sora as he walked over to Kairi. Sora yelled in surprise as he tried to catch it … and then failed miserably. Riku tried to hide his laugh then looked right at Kairi, directly at her face:

"And you're just as lazy as he is." Riku finished, accusing her then sat down the sand next to Sora.

Sora made a face at Riku and pulled the log closer to himself.

Kairi giggled. She put one hand behind her head in an embarrassed gesture, and feigned a wince as Riku spoke. "So you noticed." she laughed, a sheepish grin spreading across her face. "Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!"

"Huh?!"

Sora had seated himself on top of Riku's log, and looked up at Kairi as though she were the craziest person he'd ever met in his entire life. There was no way he was going to race both Riku and Kairi after he'd just woken up. And then, as though Riku had read his thoughts, he yelled out, exhausted from the work that he'd been doing all day - alone, as it turned out. He rolled his green eyes so he was looking up at Kairi, the only one still standing.

"What, are you kidding?"

Kairi paid no attention to their protests, and merely laughed at their expense. She then cupped her hands around her mouth like a megaphone. "Ready, _go_!"

The two boys exchanged glances, then suddenly leapt to their feet and began to run along the shoreline as fast as they could. Riku looked over at Sora, his face filled with laughter. Sora, on the other hand, looked absolutely determined to beat Riku at this race which made him almost laughed at Sora's seriousness, and finally looked straight ahead. If Sora was going to try to win, then so was he. Kairi laughed the entire run across the beach, bringing up the rear of the so-called "race". She couldn't stop laughing at them as she made her way toward the "boat ruins" on the other side of the island. Both Riku and Sora were way ahead of her, the two of them being neck in neck.

Sora finally looked over at Riku. The two boys looked at each other as they ran for a moment, and then suddenly, both grinned at each other, as though there was some kind of joke just the two of them shared, and then continued their race. Sora's grin grew even bigger, the mysterious dream pushed out of his thoughts. Then both boys looked back at Kairi, both of them grinning, and began to call out her name and urge her to run faster.

There was only this moment. This eternal summer that had been granted to the three of them in the form of an island paradise. There was only now. There was no door. No darkness. No mysterious voice. This place...

These were the Destiny Islands.

The passage to Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

A long dark path spread far and wide. The ground the was dry with a few cracks had marked on it for no one know how long. The sky was darken black that a person would surely say it was a sky-less place when they gazed up the horizon. Everything about this place was empty, no trees, no animals, there wasn't even a soul at sight except for the figure of a light blue hooded young woman. Her face was hidden under the blue hood along with her hair and eyes which were the only things she wanted to hide. She wore a white top and long white fingerless gloves. Her skirt was dark blue with a pair of white laces around each side.

"So he is alive?" She spoke up. Her voice was crystal clear as a furry white sheep appeared on her left side. The sheep hopped up and down, trying to get her attention. The hooded girl bended down and pet it head. "They better not be false rumor."

She continued coldly. The sheep shook it head as a sign of answering.

"Hmm? But how can he? ... He had disappeared that day... No... we WERE the one that disappeared that day, he was the only one who survive" She stared down the cracky ground sourly. The white sheep went to her feet, using his head to rubbed her leg, trying to get her attention again.

"Yeah, you're right ... There is no point of losing hope, after all what have done. Come what may. Just let time resumes its march, I'm not afraid."

"Baa..." The sheep looked up at her, somewhat happier than before. The girl lifted her lips smiling slightly at the fact she had just found out as she turned her gaze back to the dark sky.

_**"A journey of hardship awaits up ahead. When time resumes its march, it shall begin. Once a heart that held memories of the peaceful time can turn into a battlefield against its own owner. But i believe, as long as you be yourself, you can pass them easily without any struggle. You can bring back the light to those who have been drowned in the darkness. After all, you are special, aren't you, Sora?"** _

* * *

Amalia: So we have a chance to sit down and talk. What do you want to talk about? And it better be important since you literally dragged me away from my work.

Sora: Lia! Good to see you. Don't worry, it will worth a while. So what are you planing on happen next?

Amalia: That is?! It's a secret. I'm not telling!

Sora: C'mon Lia, tell me. You've become too much like sis. Keeping things all secret.

Amalia: You mean Crystal? Oh don't worry, you find out eventually. It's strange that you still remember her.

Riku: Sora tends to forget a lot but when it comes to his family. I doubt he'll forget.

Amalia: Hey Riku. Glad you can join us, too bad i can't stay long.

Sora: Hey! You still haven't answered me.

Amalia: Fine... Enjoy your last day on the island, another major changes are going to happen. Expect them in about 3 chapters. See ya.

Sora: What is that suppose to mean?!

Riku: That is Amalia, everyone. She always likes to keep her life and thoughts hidden from all. Not that we can do anything about it.

Valkyrie Phantom: _**No matter where we are or who we used to be. No one can change the people we are now except ourselves.**_

Sora: Did you hear that? The voice is faded.

Riku: You are just imagining things.

(For far away)

Amalia: Well. Someone appears earlier than they ought to be.

  


 

Through the darkness, the sound of water crashing on the beach had slowly come to his ears. Curious, Sora lifted his eyelids up with some effort and stared up. The clear blue sky was the first thing came to his view. Large white clouds rolled lazily across the blue expanse. He shielded his eyes from the sun light as he stared up. It looked like it was midday, yet he couldn't really tell much except that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie is one of the maidens of Odin who chose heroes to be slain in battle and conducted them to Valhalla. In this story, she is also known as the Warrior Phantom. That will be my OC, she won't appear until later on. I'll give more information later about her. But i only plan to reveal her truth self in chain of memories.
> 
> A valkyrie (pronounced "VAL-ker-ee";Old Norse valkyrja, plural valkyrjur, "choosers of the fallen") is a female helping spirit of the god Odin. The modern image of the valkyries as elegant, noble maidens bearing dead heroes to Valhalla is largely accurate for what it is, but a highly selective portrayal that exaggerates their pleasant qualities. To some extent, this tendency toward sanitization is present even in the later Old Norse sources, which focus on their love affairs with human men and their assisting Odin in transporting his favorites among those slain in battle to Valhalla, where they will fight by his side during Ragnarok.
> 
> As far as we today can tell, the valkyries have always had such characteristics, but in heathen times they were far more sinister. The meaning of their name, "choosers of the slain," refers not only to their choosing who gains admittance to Valhalla, but also to their choosing who dies in battle and using malicious magic to ensure that their preferences in this regard are brought to fruition. Examples of valkyries deciding who lives and who dies abound in the Eddas and sagas. The valkyries' gruesome side is illustrated most vividly in the Darraðarljóð, a poem contained within Njal's Saga. Here, twelve valkyries are seen prior to the Battle of Clontarf, sitting at a loom and weaving the tragic destiny of the warriors (an activity highly reminiscent of the Norns). They use intestines for their thread, severed heads for weights, and swords and arrows for beaters, all the while chanting their intentions with ominous delight. The Saga of the Volsungs compares beholding a valkyrie to "staring into a flame."
> 
> Why did i choose this kind of myth to be my OC, you might as? Well actually, I'm not really a fan of mythology but earlier this month when I began to write this story, I want to create a character who does noble deed but hides her face under a hood. Then the word 'Valkyrie' came. A maiden of god, warrioress (I'm not so sure if that is a word) So yeah, The Valkyrie Phantom, the heroine who has a secret past that won't be reveal until later on. Mysterious isn't it? I like to keep my story that way.
> 
> My other story 'The battle of Fate and Freedom' is recently written, if you have time please pay a visit at it. Both of the stories are unrelated.
> 
> Please review and see you in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Destiny Island

"So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Kairi asked Sora, putting her hands behind her back and giving him her sweetest smile.

He blinked, confused. 'What?' Sora put one hand behind his head, looking up into the tree branches as he tried to remember what it was that Kairi was talking about.

Her face twisted ever so slightly in anger. She leaned forward, getting up into Sora's face, her meanest, angriest face having replaced her smile. "Sora, are you listening to me?"

Sora looked back into her face, blinked once or twice, and then smiled, letting out a light, care free laugh. "Sorry, what was that again?"

Kairi's face twisted as to make herself look meaner yet it didn't work very well, then let out an exasperated sigh. She shook her head sadly at Sora. "Geez. We can't build a raft without materials, right?"

She then took a few steps forward and began to pace back and forth as though she was a general in the army, giving orders out to the soldiers. Sora sighed helplessly. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled at Kairi.

"Here's what we need." She then faced Sora and began to list, using her fingers to number them. "Two logs. One cloth. One rope." Kairi smiled again, putting her hands behind her once again. "Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask." She then winked at Sora and gave him a thumb up. "I'm counting on you!"

Sora nodded in reply and began to hurry away. Kairi smiled as she called after him.

"No more slacking, okay?"

Sora smiled in return and rushed down the beach to find the materials that she needed. His footsteps slowed as his eyes caught something jutting out of the sand right under the wooden bridge. There, a log rested stilly on the sand. Sora grinned and walked toward it, bending down to scoop it up into his hands. His grin widened as he tucked the log under one arm.

"One log down, one more to go!" Sora said aloud with a laugh as he raced away to find the rest of the materials.

The entire layout of the Destiny Island was embedded in Sora's memory so well, that he knew exactly where to find all of Kairi's demanded supplies. Right smack in the middle of the island was a large tree that was, in most places, hollow. They had built a series of wooden platforms all around it, jutting out of the side of the tree. There were two levels of platforms, connected by a wooden ladder. The top level had a railing around it so as to prevent anyone from falling from it.

The cloth was in the hollow of the tree that had been made as a hideout for when it rained and they didn't want to stay in the shack that they had built on the beach. Sora climbed up the various ladders to reach the hollow. Nobody was inside, so obviously no one was going to need the cloth. He pulled the white cloth down from the wall and wrapped it around the log.

"Hmm," Sora murmured aloud as he turned the cloth into a simple bag. "Why did we ever put a piece of cloth up here in the first place?"

Sora shrugged, turning on his heel and heading back outside of the hollow. He slid down the ladder and jumped down from the first level platform to the ground. But as he did so, he misjudged the distance from the edge of the rock and ended up slipping on some moss and falling face first into the sand. Sora pulled his face out of the sand, spitting out the grains that ended up in his mouth and wiping them off his face.

"Wow, that was a real spill, ya?" A voice came from before him.

Sora lifted his face off the sand and looked up to see who it was. There stood one of the boys from his dream. He stood with his volleyball tucked under one arm, putting his weight all on one leg, giving him an almost cocky stance as he smiled at Sora. Sora found it surreal to be seeing him now after the strange dream he'd had. He shook his head slightly to the side and then grinned at him.

"Hey Wakka," he replied, reaching for the log and cloth that had landed far away from him. He put the log back into the makeshift bag and threw it over one shoulder.

Wakka grinned and pointed at the cloth and log. "What's that for?"

"It's for our raft," Sora replied with a smile. "Kairi's orders," he added with a wink.

Wakka laughed heartily, throwing his head back. "I won't ask any _more,_ then. I know how the girls are. They think they own the island or something, ya?" He tossed his volleyball up into the air then caught it on one finger. He then gave Sora a mischievous look, his smile deepening.

"So …You up for a round?" Wakka asked, holding out a wooden sword.

Sora grinned. There was just no way he would back away from a challenge. The boy placed the log and cloth next to the rock nearby and took the sword from Wakka's hands, accepting the challenge.

'Sword fighting became something far too familiar in this place. On this small little island, pretty much any game we, I mean us boys, played is something competitive and the perennial favorite is still sword fighting. For some time now, Riku became the best in it. But I wouldn't be surprised. His mother is a terrified fighter after all, and his father isn't even half bad at it either.'

"Gimme your best shot!" Sora said, holding the sword with both of his hand as he readied himself into a battle stance.

"Oh, you're gonna eat those words, Sora!" Wakka grinned and held the blizt ball with one hand, attempting to attack Sora with it. He slowly reared the hand holding it to his shoulder, taking aim then threw it directly at him. Sora jumped to the right, trying his best to avoid being hit by the ball which merely being hit by it in the arm. Wakka rushed through the sand toward the ball as fast as he could. Sora ran after him as he tried to land an attack on him, When the ball was back in his arms, Wakka spun it around, preventing Sora from hitting him and pushed him backward.

Wakka spun around on his heel, ready to serve the ball again. Rearing back he ready to threw the ball with all his might.

Sora struck the ball right back at Wakka with his sword, who yelled in alarm as the ball headed straight back for him. The ball flew right back into his hands, but the impact had sent Wakka into a state of confusion. Dizzy and disoriented, he began to throw the ball randomly in the air. Sora shouted out as one just missed his head. He then grinned, picking the ball up. He tossed it straight up into the air, and, using his sword as if it was a baseball bat, smacked the ball straight toward Wakka. The ball hit Wakka right in the chest this time and knocked him off his feet.

Sora gasped, throwing the sword into the sand and hurried toward Wakka. "Aw, man, are you okay!"

Wakka grinned up at Sora dizzily. "Man, that really _hurt_ ," he murmured with a smile, admitting defeat. He recovered quickly, shaking the dizziness off and getting back up onto his feet. He laughed lightly and held his hand out toward Sora. "That was a good match, ya?"

Sora sighed with relief and shook Wakka by the hand. "Yeah, great match!"

"Still no match for Riku though, ya?" Wakka said, taking his hand back.

Sora's smile faded slightly at the words. "Yeah, I guess not." He pushed the thought away as he picked up the wooden sword and tucked into his belt. He turned and grinned at Wakka as he continued on his little mission to gather stuff for the raft. "See ya later, Wakka!"

_Still not good enough to beat Riku, huh?_

The next item Kairi had asked for was a rope. He knew where he could find one of those.

At the edge of the island there was another large tree. It was half on the island and half in the water. It wasn't as big as the one in the center of the island, nor was it hollow. Because of that, they'd built a platform in the big depression between the branches. It too, had a small railing on the sides. Nobody wanted to end up falling into shallow water. But to reach the platform, one had to climb up the ladder. It wasn't an extremely long ladder, but it was most certainly one of the longest on the island.

Sora jumped back up onto the gravel platform and headed toward that area. He knew for sure that he'd find a rope there. With the log wrapped in the cloth hanging over one shoulder, Sora grabbed hold of the rungs and began to climb the ladder as quickly as he could. He scrambled over onto the wooden platform and headed toward the flat that they had built there.

It was when he was standing in the center of that wide platform that Sora realized. This was where he had been in his dream. This was where he had been interviewed. His eyes grew wide as he remembered seeing the three of them, and their strange, hard, cold eyes…

He shook the memory off and headed for the rope that he could see lying on the ground just in front of him. Sora grabbed the rope and tucked it into the bag, then spun around on one heel. He was shocked to find Tidus up on the platform as well. He was practicing swinging around that red stick of his.

It was weird seeing him right after the dream as well, just as it had been with Wakka. There he was, with his shorts that were longer on one leg than the other and his yellow and white jacket. Sora grinned.

"Hey!"

Tidus stopped swinging for a moment and turned around slowly to look at Sora. He wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled, running a hand through his spiky dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Sora!" Tidus's grin widened even more as he clutched the red staff in his hands, a challenging look coming over his face. "You feel lucky today?"

Sora laughed, throwing the materials he'd gathered over his shoulder. "Not now, Tidus, maybe some other time."

Tidus made a face. "So it's like that hum?

Sora cast a death glance over at Tidus. "I'm sorry but I'm kinda busy."He then spun on his heel as he resumed his little mission. Tidus cupped his hands over his mouth and called after him, "Why would you want to cross the ocean? Sword fightsbeat that _any_ day!"

He laughed at the comment, casting one final glance in Tidus's direction, and then slid down the ladder as quickly as he could. He was just about to head back to Kairi when he caught sight of Selphie sitting at the edge of the dock. Sora grinned mischievously to himself as he quietly snuck up behind her, doing his best not to make the wooden planks of the dock creak. She wasn't very far in front of him now. Just a few more steps. Sora's grin deepened as he got ready to grab her by the shoulders…

"Don't… even."

His face fell as she turned around, her short auburn hair swishing into her face, with a happy little grin on her face. "Hey, Sora!" she chirped happily. "What're you up to these days? We never see you."

Sora shrugged helplessly, adjusting his hold on the cloth bag. "We've been busy."

Selphie frowned slightly, putting on her puppy dog face.

"Come on, tell me what you're planning," she said somewhat sadly. And then suddenly her face changed, her eyes growing slightly wide and her gaze switching from Sora's face to a blank stare. "Actually, never mind." She looked back up at Sora and smiled. "I'll find out on my own."

He could hardly help but laugh. "Alright then, Selph. Catch ya later!" Sora jumped down from the dock into the sandy beach. He turned around slightly and winked. "Off to do some 'top secret' business!"

Selphie's face twisted angrily. "Hey, no fair!"

Sora's laughter echoed down the beach as he headed back toward where Kairi was waiting for him, the bag of materials bouncing on his shoulder as he ran. He hopped up toward Kairi, holding the bag out for her. She turned to look at him from where she was leaning against the doorway and smiled. "Hey, that was quick! Thanks, Sora."

She took the bag from him with both hands and peered inside, making sure of the contents. "Let's see, what's still missing?" Her face brightened as she remembered, her head snapping upward and her gaze turning back to Sora. "One more log!"

Sora sighed. "One more log?"

Kairi smiled. "That's right! Come on, Sora, I'm counting on you!"

How could he refuse her when she put it that way? "Alright, I'll find it."

He spun around and walked back onto the beach, toward the shack. One more log? Where could he find another log…? He smiled as the memory returned to him. Sora pushed open the door of the shack and hurried up the stairs. After all, there was nothing inside that shack except for those stairs. He pushed open the door at the top and stumbled back outside. Here, there was a bridge that led over to a part of the island that stuck up out of the water like a plateau. It wasn't too far off from the main part of the island. It was even still perfectly connected to the rest of the island. But they liked to consider it as this unusual little dot on the side of it, since it was separated by some water.

He was almost sure that he'd seen a log here before. Sora hurried across the wooden bridge and grinned as he caught sight of the log sitting near the edge. He hurried over toward it, but just as he was about to grab hold of it, he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, Sora!"

He turned slowly around and saw Riku sitting on the trunk of one of the trees. The tree was bent over, so it was perfect to relax on. They were never able to figure out what happened to it that it made it swerve the way it did, but no one ever complained. It was the perfect seat. And there Riku sat, one knee pulled up close to him and his arms propping him up in his sitting position. "Did you get everything we need for the raft? I already gave my stuff to Kairi."

Sora smiled and straightened to his full height. "Well, I just need this last log."

Riku grinned. "That can wait a little while longer. How about a quick round?"

Suddenly Sora remembered what Wakka had said earlier about Riku. And something inside him began to boil over. Sora's smile turned slightly vicious as he grabbed onto the hilt of his wooden sword.

"Okay, you're on!"

"This one decides the champion!" Riku said with a grin.

Riku hopped down from his seat on the bent tree trunk. He and Sora glared at each other as they headed toward the center of the plateau, swords in hand. They stood facing each other, Sora already in his battle stance, his sword gripped with two hands. Riku stood as cocky as ever, still fiddling with his sword slightly, tapping the edge of it into the palm of his left hand. His smile deepened as he watched Sora with his green eyes.

"Ready or not!" he taunted.

Sora could feel himself shake slightly. He wasn't sure if it was rage or fear, but he could feel the blood pumping in his ears. All he could hear were Wakka's words, repeating over and over. It felt like both a challenge and a curse. And all Sora knew at that moment was that he did _not_ like the idea of always having to be second best to Riku.

He clenched the sword tightly between his hands and watched Riku's every move very carefully. Riku made the first move. He leapt high into the air and landed right behind Sora. Sora's eyes widened and he hurried out of the way as Riku got ready to swing his sword. Sora ran forward as Riku took his swing, missing him only slightly. Sora took advantage and hurried right back, charging at Riku with his sword, swinging the wood with all his might. But Riku was just too quick. He swung his sword backhand, as though it was a tennis racket, countering Sora's blow. Sora gritted his teeth at the backlash of the countermove. The wooden swords met with a clack! He refused to give in. But just as he tried to land another blow, Riku spun his sword again, throwing him out the platform and into the cool sea water.

Sora surfaced with a loud gasp for air.

"Still not enough, Sora!" Riku called from above. "You still need a little more training!"

Sora's face fell as he pulled himself out of the water and began to climb the ladder back up to the top of the plateau. Riku grabbed Sora's jacket and helped pull him back topside. They looked each other full in the face for a long, silent moment before they both burst out laughing. Riku pulled Sora into a headlock and gave him a friendly noogie before releasing him and they both continued to laugh out loud. As soon as they had calmed down, Sora tossed the wooden sword to one side and plopped down into a cross-legged sitting position. He then looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Man… now the score's zero to one," Sora sighed.

Riku grinned. "Better luck next time," he told him, giving Sora a pat on the back. He then reached over and picked up the log, holding it out for Sora. "Here. Better get this back to Kairi, huh?"

Sora gazed at the log and grabbed it hesitantly. He looked up at Riku and smiled to cover up his disappointment. "Yeah, I'd better."

Sora rushed to his feet and headed back to Kairi while Riku climbed ack on the trunk of the bent tree. He continued to watch Sora as the other boy made his way back to where Kairi was. He then turned away and chuckled slightly to himself.

On the meantime, Sora jumped from the bridge and ran to the wooden door. He handed the log to Kairi and continued to squeeze the water out his hair and clothes which caused Kairi leaned her head to one side and asked : "What happened to you?"

Sora looked at her and smiled : "Nothing, don't worry about it." He said, trying to hide since he knew how she would react when she knew if he slacked off.

But instead, Kairi smiled knowingly, one eyebrow raised: "You and Riku went at it again, didn't you?"

He froze and said nothing. He merely grunted in response. That girl was awfully perceptive sometimes. Kairi shrugged it off and put one hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sora!" She then began to reach into her pocket. "I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She grabbed Sora's hand and put a bottle labeled "Hi-Potion" into his palm. "Considering your little spat with Riku today, I guess you're gonna need it."

Sora smiled slightly and put it away. "Thanks, Kairi."

Kairi smiled, putting her hands behind her back. "Tired? Want to call it a day?"

"Yeah, let's go home," Sora said with a stretch.

"Okay," Kairi replied with a slight giggle. "It _is_ getting late. We'll finish up tomorrow."

* * *

Amalia: I hate my life!

Riku: Well look like someone have issue

Sora: Lia, what wrong? I saw you wrote at least 4 story papers today. You must really be upset.

Kairi: Shouldn't we be glad at that? Except for the upset part of course.

Sora: No! She only pushing her limit if she is mad or upset. Which is a bad thing.

Riku: Strange way for making a job effective.

Amalia: Oh shut up! All of you just shut up and leave me be!

Riku: She _**really**_ does got issue.

Sora: Riku! I don't need female version of you here! C'mon Lia, tell us what wrong. It can be all that bad!

Kairi: You know, I think it kinda is, Sora. You know how impossible it might be to provoke her, right?

Amalia: I told you to leave me be. Don't tell me you want to be like those so call freaks! Because if you are ...

Kairi: We're not and we're here to support you. So please calm down.

Sora: Yeah, Lia. We're friends right? You can tell us everything.

Riku: Isn't this turn overwhelming ?

Amalia: There is nothing much to tell. It's just school and those so called classmates of mine. I ... Urgh, really want to make them suffer by now.

Riku: Man. I'm so glad I'm still intact.

Kairi: Riku, that isn't very nice.

Sora: Kairi is right. Well, Lia, take all the time you need to chill down. Don't worry, they'll get what they deserve. Beside, new year is coming up, smile or you'll be sad the whole next year.

Amalia: Maybe you're right. _**I'm sorry if this chapter is somewhat not good. But my classmates are really giving me a hard time. So i hope the next one will be better. See you in the next chapter.**_

_**Review and tell me what this chapter need to fix. Please tell me what you think of it, good or bad, i really need someone's opinion. I'm desperate at the moment. So please...** _


	6. A dream we share

The three sat together watching the sun set from the plateau, as they usually did before returning home. Kairi and Sora were seated on the trunk of the bent over tree, while Riku leaned against the base. They merely sat and gazed at the horizon as the clouds and ocean turned orange and red as the sun began to vanish beneath the waves, each of them lost in their thoughts.

Sora was the first to speak.

"So Kairi's home is out there somewhere and so could mine, right? Sora asked while leaning over, watching the other.

"Maybe, you'll never know by staying here." Riku answered as he looked out at distance. His mind seemed to be wandering somewhere else.

'Riku is always like that. Keeping everything to himself. Sometimes, it's almost impossible to guess what he is thinking. He truly is his mother's son. I wonder if I'm like my own mother. I miss her a lot. Even if all the memories of her and everyone else in my family seem to have faded in the ocean waves that I grew up on. I just have one wish, to visit the outside worlds and get to see them again. My family, I wonder what have become of them … ' Sora thought to himself when he noticed the look that Riku had on his face.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked again. It had been 9 to 10 years since the day his mother brought him here, it felt so long for a boy who wanted to see his parent again. Living a life carefree like this was nice but he still missed his parents a whole lot.

"So, suppose you got to another world … what would you do there? I know Sora wants to find his parents but what about you Riku. You were born on these islands." Kairi decided to ask. She leaned over the branch as she watched Riku's reaction.

"Well, I haven't really thought about that …" Riku answered quickly almost sheepish. It had been his dream for a very long time and yet he hadn't give much thought about it. The boy looked at the scarlet color sunset before adding:

"It's just, I always wonder why we're here, on this island. If there are many other worlds out there then why did, we end up one this one? What give us this chance to even know each other? And suppose if there really are then our island is just a part of something much bigger. So, we could easily end up on some other world, right?"

"I don't know …" Sora answered lazily before laying his back down the trunk which Riku wasn't much pleased when the boy didn't take it seriously :

"Exactly! That why we need to find out for ourselves. Just sitting her won't change a thing. It's always the same thing every day, so let's go!"

He said and jumped down the branch and looked at the three with determine in his eyes. "I say we leave. It's just the same old thing every day."

"You have been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe I guess …" He turned to Kairi, a slight smile appeared across his face as he looked at her "Thank to you. If you hadn't come here. I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."

Sora's eyes widen slightly, but wasn't he, himself was from another world too. Riku's words really made him felt being left out somehow. He wanted to say something but Sora couldn't think of anything right to say at that moment. So all he could do was watch and hear what those two discuss.

Kairi smiled slightly at Riku and nodded. "You're welcome."

Kairi walked in front of them all as they began to walk toward the boats near the dock, ready to head back to the mainland and join their families for dinner. Sora dragged his feet tired, kicking into the holes between the wooden planks of the bridge. He didn't really feel like going home, but then again he was pretty hungry, yet if he was late, Riku's mother would be furious. So the boy had no other choice but to walk back home. On his way to the dock, Sora looked up at Kairi. What about Kairi? He didn't know much about her home life. He didn't think that she lived with her family anymore. 'If that is the case, then …'

"Sora!"

He turned at the sound of his name, looking back where Riku was. Riku smiled as he tossed a star shaped object at him. Sora managed to catch it clumsily and cradled it in his hands, examining it carefully. It was a yellow star shaped fruit, clearly freshly picked, since parts of the vine was still sticking out from some of its points.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked, pointing at it.

"A paopu fruit…?"

He looked up at Riku, confused. ' Since when did I ever want one? I don't even remember ever asking for one before. What is Riku thinking ?'

Riku smiled as he resumed walking. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." He explained.

Sora gazed at the paopu fruit intently, hooked by the story that Riku had just told him. 'Maybe … I did want one …' Riku laughed slightly to himself as he reached the end of the bridge, glancing over his shoulder at Sora.

"C'mon, I know you wanna try it!"

Now maybe it was from the light of the sunset, but Sora's face turned slightly red. "What're you talkin'—"

Riku laughed at Sora, interrupting his sentence as he continued to head toward the docks. Sora looked first at Riku, then at the paopu fruit. Riku's story began to repeat in his head.

'If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined…'

He stole a glance in Kairi's direction, and then immediately returned his gaze to the fruit.

'They'll remain a part of each other's lives… No matter what…'

Sora let out a long breath. It was just a legend. There was no need to get so worked up over a legend about a fruit. Just because it was shaped like a star. It wasn't like that meant anything. He slowly shifted the fruit into his right hand, and then, taking one last long look at it, hesitantly tossed it over the edge of the bridge.

'H-How stupid,' He thought to himself, somewhat angrily.

And with that, Sora took off in a run.

 

 

Sora: Have you seen my games? I think some of them are missing.

Riku: Clear of all your mess, you ought to find them in that bed of yours, surely.

Sora: But I don't want to...

Kairi: You should keep things more tidy Sora. That way, you won't lose anything.

Sora: But Lia is just the same. And her stuffs aren't missing.

Amalia: And speaking of missing, people who is missing in action or MIA as they call it, is mostly known as dead right? So tell me Sora, what do you think of dead people you know, phantoms?

Sora: Phan... Phantoms?! What are you planning?! Don't tell me that you have been thinking on killing someone?!

Riku: And here you were, pretending that you weren't afraid of ghosts.

Sora: Hey, i'm not scare of them. It's just, what it gotta do with me?!

Amalia: Don't worry, no one is getting killed. But you'll meet or see a person who hold all the answers to your questions, yet she is not alive.

Riku: ... Now you're just making that up! Talking unrelated things like that.

Amalia: Am I? (Walk away,)

Sora: Did you just provoke the author?

Kairi: Oh don't worry so much, Lia hate death, so she won't kill anybody. Unless they already dead.

Sora: How can you kill someone who is already dead?!

Riku: I don't know, but knowing Lia, the thing she is good at is silently watching everything, and to her, everything can happen. Best to prepare ourselves for the worst outcome.

Sora: Don't you mean best to prepare yourself? I know she did talk weird stuffs and all, but she does have a reasons. Besides, Lia is the hardest person to be angered when it comes to provoking. But if she mad, you're so being written in her red book.

Kairi: Doesn't red mean endangered species?

Sora: Then what stands for extermination ?

Riku: Hey! I am not an insect to be exterminated!

Kairi: That would be the blacklist or black book if you want a similar object.

Sora: Right, the blacklist... I know that...

Riku: ...Seriously...

Amalia (stood behind them): Nah! What the point of life, if everything just gonna lead to dead. It disgusts me just of the idea of killing something. So don't bother... Beside, there are lots of thing that are worse than death themselves.

Riku: (Sigh) I figure as much.

Kairi: Yeowch... Now that will be pure torture ...

Sora: Well good luck with staying alive. See ya everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good with keeping promise . Sorry everyone, but recently i don't really write long chapter anymore, so it will take at least 4 chapters before we could even get to Traverse Town. I know everyone hates delay but cutting these chapters short makes me feel empty somehow. (This chapter is a bit too much for my taste ... ^-^)
> 
> All well, review and tell me what you think.
> 
> Amalia Ignisa
> 
> Sora: Do you have to sign? It's not even your real name, minus the nickname you were given.
> 
> Amalia: Um ... Honestly, i don't know why i did it in the first place. Everyone know it is me. Yet, i don't want to erase it. Maybe writing notes get to me.
> 
> Sora: So true ^-^


End file.
